


Day 18

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, mentions of violence/torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Greg is kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18

Greg could feel three things; the rough hand on his shoulder, stopping him from toppling his chair, the pain in his mangled hand and the beginnings of his consciousness slipping away. A harsh whisper came from his captor (six foot one, light brown hair, scar on right cheek and welsh accent, he had documented) describing the pain he would cause if Greg didn’t spill a secret of his boyfriend’s he knew nothing about. He heard a shout, recognising Donovan leading a group of armed officers surrounding his kidnappers and caught Mycroft’s hurriedly whispered apology before Greg slumped into his arms.


End file.
